


Dance With Me

by Xenjn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alone Together, F/F, Hinted Pearlmethyst, PWP, Pearlnet, Size Difference, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenjn/pseuds/Xenjn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought we could finish our dance." Her voice is surprisingly gentle, almost...shy, and Pearl blinks in surprise at Garnet, who extends a hand to her.</p><p>Set after the episode "Alone Together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd PWP because I watched last nights episode and holy shit you guys HOLY SHIT. I've never written these two before but I HAD to. Ahem. Enjoy.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! http://xenwrites.tumblr.com/

The sounds Steven makes when he's asleep are deeply fascinating to her. With hands clasped behind her back Pearl leans in closer, hears his soft, almost silent inhale, and flinches when it comes out in a roar that nearly rivals lion's. She asked him once about the noise, his reply was a gasp of disbelief, begging her to tell him that she was lying, that he didn't snore. The wail of dismay he'd given when she confirmed the truth was startling, and lead to an hour of comforting a teary eyed Steven, and what's worse, absolutely no answers to her inquiry.

What an odd, very human thing to be self-conscious about. His next exhale is marginally quieter, but she catches the scent of his breath in the air and nearly coughs, grimacing. She forgets more often than she'd like to remind him to reap the benefits of proper oral hygiene. Making a mental note, she curls her lip and pulls back, fanning the air before her half-heartedly before reaching out and raising his blanket to his shoulders.

She lingers for a moment longer, wanting to stay, but with a sigh she forces herself to turn. No, she can't stay, she promised him she wouldn't watch over him as he slept any more, regardless of how fascinating she finds the concept of _sleep_ to be. A promise is a promise and she follows the small stairs down to the main floor of his room, with only hints of moonlight to guide her towards the warp pad and her own rooms.

She doesn't get very far, her steps falter then still as she sucks in a deep, abet useless breath. _Gems don't need to breathe._ Is her own strict reminder, fruitlessly ignored as she holds the air within the lungs of her physical form. With her fingers twitching, she refuses to allow herself to look over her shoulder, at the wall behind her.

An exhale, a release of hot air and her physical form shudders, recalling with startling clarity the feel of solid wall at her back, the tremor that jarred through her when strong hands impacted the hard surface, caging her in. The heartbeat of her physical form quickens at an alarming pace as she forces herself forward. _Oh, get a grip._ Shaking her head she activates the door, stepping into her rooms.

Her feet barely brush the flowing water beneath her, slight ripples fan out as she moves _en pointe_ across her fountains, and _normally_ the gentle flow of water surrounding her would be enough to calm her nerves, quell her frustration regardless of what or...rather... _who_ rattled them.

But her face remains frustratingly overheated, spine trembling as her mind, without her permission, replays the dance with Garnet, and how their simple movements shifted, became more structured. Her fingers twitch as she recalls strong hands twined with her own, held gently and Garnet twirling her, _Garnet_ choosing to elevate their dance to another level, and despite everything she'd been all too happy to fall into the movements, to be lifted and dipped spun and thrown back against a solid wall, feeling rather than seeing those same hands slamming against the surface, the impact rushing through her and-

A step falters, and too late she realizes there's nothing solid beneath her toes. Pearl's eyes shock open just in time to see her world tilt as she loses her balance, cursing herself for having danced right off the edge of her fountain. Knowing she's too close to the surface of her lake to even attempt to right herself midair, she braces for the impact, body stiffening and eyes squeezing shut, only to blink open when she hears a deep grunt, a blur of reds and blacks moving towards her and grasping onto her waist. Her throat tightens so much that the gasp she gives is nothing more than air as they land atop the shores of her lake.

Pearl can feel the vibrations of that deep voice rumbling through her, she's stiff, cheeks burning and Garnet speaks quietly but she's so _close._ "Are you alright?" She doesn't allow herself to think, just begins to squirm until Garnet relents and lets her down onto shaking legs. _Gems don't need to breathe, stop it, stop it._ But she can't help the deep inhales she takes, nodding more than once in reply. "I-I-Yes! Yes I'm fine I..." Fixing her eyes firmly onto the ground Pearl exhales, trying to find a semblance of calm, embarrassed and flushed all at once. "Yes, thank you Garnet. I...What...What are you doing here?"

She takes step after step backwards, flexing her fingers and her posture is too stiff, gaze fixed resolutely at Garnet's feet as they move closer, slowly. "I thought..." That deep voice trails off, and she knows, _knows_ Garnet's waiting for her to look up, to meet her eyes, but the idea of it is so terrifying that she nearly stumbles. _This is ridiculous, there's no reason to be this flustered._ Swallowing air, jaw tight Pearl forces herself to look up, trying to keep a semblance of calm on her face but she can see herself reflected in Garnet's glasses, can see the blue flush that fills her cheeks.

Garnet takes a step closer, and this time she doesn't move back, fingers twitching and absently gripping for a skirt to worry between her hands, but that's been gone for a long time now. "I thought we could finish our dance." Her voice is surprisingly gentle, almost...shy, and Pearl blinks in surprise at Garnet, who extends a hand to her.

 _That_ has her taking another step back, fingertips brushing solid rock behind her and she freezes, feels the ghost of Garnet's impact against Steven's wall tremble through her, muted, distant. Her lips part as she feels her flush burning past her cheeks, over her ears. "I-...You want to _fuse_? _Now_?"

She knows very well what Garnet wants to do, knows and stalls and swallows mouthfuls of useless air, the anticipation nearly overwhelming, knees growing weak when Garnet's lips twitch into the smallest of smirks. Her hand is still outstretched, standing tall before her, patient and frustratingly calm. She could say no, _should_ say no and Garnet would respect her decision but, the thought of _why_ strikes her suddenly. Why _should_ she say no? Steven isn't here, Amethyst isn't here, they're completely alone together and, well, _why not?_

Before she can change her mind, she reaches her hand out, touches the one before hers and she's gripped gently, pulled forward suddenly until she bumps into the solid bulk of Garnet's body, their fingers clasping together and a strong hand resting on her hip. Their movements start out slow, her legs numb and teeth worrying her bottom lip aggressively, she's all but graceless as she's spun slowly, her back pressed against a warm chest as Garnet and leans down, so close she can almost feel the vibrations of her voice against her ear. "Pearl. Breathe." A tremor works its way up her spine. "G-Gem's don't need to-" "It's alright," The hand on her hip squeezes gently, palm dragging slowly over her waist, her stomach. "Do it anyway."

Inhaling deeply, forcing her stiffened limbs to relax Pearl allows her eyelids to flutter shut, focuses solely on the admittedly cathartic sensation of air filling and leaving her. She almost doesn't notice their bodies moving again, turning and hands moving over thick arms, sliding around a strong neck, body falling back in a perfectly timed dip, thighs brushing against one another's as she wraps a thin leg around strong, wide hips.

She's already half expecting an impact but, when it comes, when she's pushed back against solid stone with a strong body pressed hard against her own she can't help the gasp that leaves her, fingers gripping tight at powerful shoulders, and she can feel hot, useless breath against her face. She blinks her eyes open, face so flushed it burns, sees her own reflection in Garnet's glasses, _so close_ and without thinking, without even considering her hands reach up, touch the rims in a wordless question.

Silence stretches between them, her legs tight around Garnet's wide hips, her body held up with only one hand, the other caging her in against stone, and with her head swimming as much as it is she almost doesn't catch the small, nearly hesitant nod she's given. Pearl inhales sharply, her trembling fingers slowly, _slowly_ pulling the glasses away. All three eyes blink at her, but before she's given a chance to really stare into them thick lips press against hers. The glasses fall from her hands, clattering to the ground, and she's burying her fingers into dark curls, shivering against the hard body that moves in closer, presses against her.

It's almost like a continuation of their dance, she can't help but think, as their hips meet and move against each other, as they fall into a perfect rhythm that she matches with ease, with enthusiasm. Garnet's lips are so thick against hers, so soft and smooth compared to the hard plains of her body, the sheer bulk that envelopes her until she's surrounded on all sides, swallowed up and caged in and it's _delightful,_ the sheer heat that Garnet gives off is enough to leave her gasping.

Their dance shifts, growing deeper, heavier as those soft lips move to her neck, teeth dragging over the skin of her physical form and it trembles with the touch of them, her nails dig into hair and cloth as Garnet's hand drags over her hips, across her thighs, bigger than the entire circumference of them, fingers sliding up the folds of her clothes and _oh,_ the touch of them is as electric, tearing gasps as well as completely undignified whimpers from her throat.

It's _intoxicating_ the friction and the thick fingers that move against her so perfectly, so firmly, until she's rolling her hips into them and throwing her head back, helplessly falling into the movements, doing anything she can to hold on, to keep up, she has no control over their dance now, her body pulses to the rhythm Garnet sets and _oh oh_ she doesn't care she doesn't care _at all_. Absently her thighs tighten around those hips, trying to bring her closer, scrambling for purchase but she _knows_ she won't fall, knows the hand holding her up so easily, so effortlessly will never drop her.

Wicked fingers press into her, push into her and she’s crying out, the sound swallowed by Garnet's hungry lips, her tongue, filling her moving inside of her until she's shaking, trembling, groaning against a hot mouth and it's been _so long_ since they've done anything like this but they fall back into their dance as if nothing's changed at all. Garnet's always been _so good_ at this, so good at moving with her, against her until she's an incoherent mess, until her physical body's movements become erratic and formless, until everything in her tightens and the heat that's been building and swelling across every inch of her bursts into a climax that leaves her gasping for breath, for air, as if she actually needs it to live, as if she can't get enough of it. Teeth bite at her neck, her throat, leaving marks against her skin as she trembles and shakes and clings to Garnet for dear life, eyes squeezed shut until the pulses that move through her begin to slow, and her vision begins to return to her.

Pearl buries her fingers into thick hair and slams their lips together again, while her skin's still prickling and body's still trembling and heat's still filling her to her very core, only pulling back when warm fingers pull away from her and to her own mortification her hips arch forward, trying to draw them back, not wanting this to end, not yet.

Trembling, pale hands reach out, begin dragging over red and black cloth, over skin and she leans in to kiss Garnet again, to try and bring her even a semblance of the pleasure she's been given but, Garnet pulls back, very slowly, very gently. When her feet touch the ground again her legs tremble and she has to wrap her arms around that warm body to stay upright. " _G-Garnet_." Her voice is hoarse and heavy and hitched in a way that it hasn't been for so long, _too_ long. "It's fine." Pearl looks up at her, head still swimming and body throbbing as she drags her eyes over Garnet's face, the smallest hint of red dusting her cheeks, her swollen lips, the pupils in each of her eyes blown wide and thick and her mouth is wet when she tries to force words out. "But...you didn't-" Her voice catches when Garnet leans in again, lips barely brushing, her nose sliding against Garnet's cheek as her low, low voice whispers. "It's _alright._ I don't mind."

Another shiver travels across her spine as their lips meet, slowly, before Garnet pulls back entirely, bending down to retrieve her glasses and then they’re back in place, swollen lips and a hint of a smile the only indication of what they've just done. With unsteady legs Pearl allows herself to lean back against stone, palms pressing to her cheeks, trying to will the flush to recede and she feels _relaxed_ suddenly, tranquil, and _warm_. When she speaks again, her voice is _almost_ back to normal. "Oh my, I didn't realize how much I needed that...." She glances up at Garnet, shivering when her large hands come to rest on her small hips, the touch electric. "It's been a long time."

Pearl nods shakily, involuntarily dragging her tongue over her lips, resisting the urge to look away from the tall, powerful figure that is Garnet, and beginning to suspect her flush will linger for a while yet. "Too long...Thank you- _oh_ -" Warm lips meet her neck again, tongue dragging over the gently throbbing marks left on her skin and the almost animalistic and _completely illogical_ attempt at soothing them shouldn't make a difference but, for some they seem to smart just a bit less.

A giddy sort of delight fills her, and she strokes at Garnet's shoulders, her neck, shivering and wanting to pull her in close again. "We...We should do this more often." Hot air brushes against her neck as Garnet begins to pull back, and she stares at her own reflection in dark shades. "You should ask Amethyst, too."

Pearl feels herself stiffen at that, all the warmth leeched from her skin as she turns her head away, chewing on the inside of her cheek, embarrassed with herself and the question she can't help but ask. "You...you two do this?" She feels rather than sees Garnet nod, and she closes her eyes, swallowing thickly, trying to fight away the idiotic rush of jealousy that comes with that knowledge. Though, she isn't sure who she's jealous of, or _why_ exactly. "Often...?"

"Enough. She mentions you, sometimes. You could join us, if you'd like." Her eyes shoot open, shock fills her as she snaps her head back towards Garnet, seeing her own surprise and disbelief in the reflection of those dark lenses. Cheeks burning, before she can say anything at all a thick finger presses to her lips, keeping her silent. "You don't have to decide right now. Just think about it. Promise me."

Pulse racing, she can't even believe that she's nodding until Garnet pulls back from her entirely, nodding her head once. "Goodnight Pearl." She's barely able to stammer out a reply before Garnet is gone, and she's left alone among flowing waterfalls. With a deep, completely unnecessary inhale Pearl forces unsteady legs forward, when she's far enough across her lake she exhales the breath held in her chest, allowing herself to sink beneath the gentle waves.

Only when she's fully submerged in cool, soothing waters does she finally allow her eyes to close, skin still prickling as she slowly reaches a calm that is the closest thing to sleep she can imagine.

-END-

 


End file.
